halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters
'Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters and Mayhem '''Was one of the Houses at Halloween Horror Nights 25 Jack is back to bring back some of the most terrifying moments over the past 25 years of Halloween Horror Nights Experience When guests walk into the house they are greeted with a giant outside area filled with giant revolving pillars with the icons faces and names on them. You then enter through a giant painting of Jacks face. You then enter the Jackolantern scene from The Hallow . The room is filled with Jack O' lanterns and vines and smells like decaying Earth. There you see a man with a pumpkin head coming at you. After that you go through the Little Red Riding Hood scene from Scary Tales: Once Upon A Nightmare from 2008. Here you see a decapitated wolf and little red riding hood wearing the wolves skin. After that you enter through a cottage where the Goldilocks scene from the same house is. Inside you see one bear eating Goldilocks and another bear comes out at you. Then you walk through a scene from The Forsaken from ''2011 where the floor tilts and on either side of you are the Forsaken. After that is a room with Jack in his original Polka-dot outfit jumping out at you. You go through a room where on the left is a plant monster from Dead End in 2012 and on the right is The Caretaker seemingly popping out of thin air from Screamhouse in 2002. On the wall of that room is a picture of The Storyteller. After that is a room where a screaming Cindy comes out of a coffin. Then you go through a corridor where there is a ghost through a wall from the Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate house. Above you in that corridor is a floating ghost and to the right is faces that flash on the wall where a monster pops out from behind one. After that you go into a room which shows Jack in his Ringmaster outfit. Then you go through scenes of Universals House of Horrors from 2012. It has scenes from Frankensein, Bride of Frankenstein, The Wolfman, the Phantom of the Opera, The Hunchback of Notre Damne, and The Mummy. After that you go through a scene from Castle Vampyr from 2004 where 2 vampire girls are sitting on a bed. After that is a room from Gothic in 2012 where you see multiple gargoyles and a moving statue. After that you go in a scene from Nightingales: Blood Prey . There you see a Banshee eating a soldier and as you continue through the trenches you see more Banshees. Then you go into a scene from Havoc: Dogs of War . There you see some of the soldiers shooting guns as you walk by. Then you go into a scene which is a mix of the Christmas scene from Hr. Bloodngutz Presents: Holidays of Horror and Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays where a chainsaw wielding Santa runs after you. Then you go into Jacks makeup room where he pops up behind the mirror. After that you go into a room filled with Jacks where some are real and some are not. The final scene takes place outside where you are chased by Eddie and Meaty Meetz from Leave it to Cleaver. Houses represented * The Hallow (2008) * Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare (2008) * The Forsaken (2011) * Screamhouse (2002) * Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate (2010) * Universal's House of Horrors (2012) * Castle Vampyr (2004) * Gothic (2012) * Nightingales: Blood Prey (2011) * Havoc: Dogs of War (2010) * H.R. Bloodengutz Presents: Holidays of Horror (2011) * PsychoScareapy: Home for the Holidays (2007) Trivia * If you said Bear Bear Bear in the Goldilockes scene the bear would do a dance. * The Bear in the Goldilockes scene also has its own twitter called HHNBear. * A picture of the Munster family was in the Universal's House of Horrors scene. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:House of the Year Category:Soundstage 21 Category:Original Houses